


Endgame.

by slasher48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Season/Series 08, Blood Magic, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, F/M, Gen, Needles, Past Sexual Abuse, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher48/pseuds/slasher48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if Ruby'd offer herself up for the Cure, Sam can't trust her...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame.

“Not if you’ll die”, she gasps, head bowed, shaking.

He stares at the dribbling cut on his arm and  _laughs_  bitterly, unbelievably bitterly, stepping toward her with a sharp, “Really. What the  _hell_ did you expect to happen when Lucifer showed up, then?”

She glances up at him, her glaring eyes watering, and shakes her head, defiant to the end, snaps, “I didn't  _know,_ Sam. All I knew was he’d show up and help us, we’d all be out of Hell, for _good_. I could finally,  _finally_ get out and save all the others, the ones who didn’t deserve it, from the Alastairs down there. It was naive, okay? I was fucking naive. But you can’t act like I’m just some ‘demon whore’ for an endgame I didn’t have.”

Her breath is coming out in rasps, and her words are broken, but they ring with truth. Truth Sam really doesn’t want to be affected by. He turns away, stares at the crumbling walls of the old church. He never thought she cared about him, after, after it was over, after she was a corpse on the floor. She was just a temptress, right? Dean’d been right on the money and Sam had fallen for it, had bit the hook and tumbled right off the edge. He’d figured her promises were all just another lie, another persuasion, part of the game.

He doesn’t know what to think now. Yeah, she offered herself up for the Cure when they trapped her, when they realized just  _who_ it was that had gotten out of demon limbo and back onto Earth. When they’d looked past the grey eyes and fiery hair and seen the first demon either of them had ever trusted for even a second, when they’d heard that slow, confident voice come out of another dead girl and felt like they’d been tipped abruptly onto their heads with disoriented horror. Yeah, she had wanted it.

But why would that mean she cares about Sam? How long had he been fooled, thinking that before? How could he  _trust_ her now?

It’s the last injection, now or never, and Sam has no fucking clue. There the syringe is, there his bloody arm is, but  _where_ is Ruby?  _What_ is Ruby?

He turns toward her, falling for it,  _again_ , and has started to ask, “Okay, so what  _was_ the–”

And then Dean bursts in–she sighs shakily, muttering, “Cue big dramatic scene for the heroes,” and there’s no time for this damn internal conflict anymore, not with his brother looking that desperate and determined.


End file.
